Alexa Bliss
Bio It almost doesn’t seem possible that so much bad attitude can fit into Alexa Bliss’ 5-foot-1 frame. Sly, sassy and sporting a whole lot of ferocity, Alexa has been a fierce competitor her entire life, participating in softball, track and kickboxing since her youth, excelling especially in gymnastics and eventually becoming a Division I cheerleader. Alexa even entered the world of competitive bodybuilding, where she became one of the youngest competitors to receive her IFBB Professional status. With such an incredible athletic background, it’s little wonder that Alexa quickly became one of NXT’s most dangerous female Superstars. Though she never captured the NXT Women’s Title, she was a constant threat in the division, pushing the likes of Bayley and Carmella to their limits. As a SmackDown LIVE competitor, she ascended to the top of its Women’s division to become a two-time SmackDown Women's Champion. Weeks after joining Monday Night Raw in the Superstar Shake-up, Alexa Bliss made history at WWE Payback, reigning supreme over Bayley in a hard-fought contest to become the first Superstar to win both the SmackDown Women's Championship and the Raw Women's Championship. Bliss might be her name, but get on her bad side (which isn’t hard to do) and you’ll soon learn that there’s nothing heavenly about Alexa’s demeanor. Throughout Universe Mode |-|Season 8= Bone To Pick With Flair On Smackdown Live Episode 46, Alexa attacked Women's Champion Charlotte Flair from behind before flooring Flair with 3 DDTs on the stage and to put icing on the cake, she cracked Flair in the head with the Women's Title belt before finally being pulled off by officials. On Smackdown Live Episode 47, Alexa interrupted Charlotte Flair to call her out on "being management's favorite" and saying if her father's name was Ric Flair she wouldn't be anyone, the mention of her father sent Charlotte over the edge, provoking Flair to strike Bliss with a microphone before flooring "The Goddess" with 3 Natural Selections. On Smackdown Live Episode 50, Alexa finally challenged Charlotte Flair for the Smackdown Women's Championship in the main event. After nearly putting "The Queen" away, "The Goddess" made a mistake and Flair took advantage and rolled up Bliss to retain the title. On Smackdown Episode 51, After failing to secure the Smackdown Women's Title one week prior, Alexa came out to address her opponent, Charlotte Flair. In what many thought was a "congratulations" turned into an all out rant towards WWE management and the Flair Family. Bliss went as far as to blame Charlotte's politicking by using Charlotte's father's name to remain on top of Smackdown. Flair quickly interrupted Bliss before she went to far and warned "The Goddess" that she shouldn't talk about her family, which caused Bliss to call out Charlotte about "acting tough for the camera" and goes too far by saying "You should ask your daddy for his balls". Ric Flair interrupted via the titantron to calm the situation by making a No.1 Contender's Match between Bliss and Nia Jax with the winner facing Charlotte for the title at Judgment Day. Before Flair could comprehend, Bliss attacked the champion with a DDT before sliding out of the ring. Gallery |-|Season 8= Smackdown Live Episode 46 Alexa Bliss lays out Charlotte Flair (SD Ep.1) Smackdown Live Episode 50 Alexa Bliss (SDLive Ep.5) (1).png|Alexa Bliss enters for her chance at winning the Smackdown Women's Title... Alexa Bliss (SDLive Ep.5) (2).png Alexa Bliss (SDLive Ep.5) (3).png Alexa Bliss (SDLive Ep.5) (4).png Smackdown Live Episode 51 Alexa Bliss (SDLive Ep.6) (2).png|After failing to win the SD Women's Title last week, Alexa Bliss appears on Smackdown to address the champion Alexa Bliss (SDLive Ep.6) (1)|Bliss gets extremely personal, calling "backstage politics" towards his loss last week Category:Superstars Category:Smackdown Superstars Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Smackdown Live Category:The Goddess